


Together We Build [PODFIC]

by KouriArashi



Series: The Searching Ceremonies [PODFICS] [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels, agent mccall is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi
Summary: Everything has settled down after the last Searching Ceremony. Stiles decides to tackle a cold case that his father gives him - a 10 year old murder caused by a rejected werewolf bite. Meanwhile, Derek is trying to solve an even bigger mystery - what's going on between Uncle Peter and Sheriff Stilinski, and how much does he have to worry about it?





	Together We Build [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, please enjoy this podficced version of Together We Build! And I'm sorry if you can sometimes hear my dog whining in the background. He is a needy fluff. =D

**Chapter One (30:50)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb1.mp3)

**Chapter Two (24:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb2.mp3)

**Chapter Three (29:42)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb3.mp3)

**Chapter Four (27:42)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb4.mp3)

**Chapter Five (29:08)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb5.mp3)

**Chapter Six (21:33)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb6.mp3)

**Chapter Seven (28:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb7.mp3)

**Chapter Eight (29:37)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb8.mp3)

**Chapter Nine (24:39) ** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb9.mp3)

**Chapter Ten (31:28)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb10.mp3)

**Chapter Eleven (23:34)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb11.mp3)

**Chapter Twelve (27:22)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb12.mp3)

**Chapter Thirteen (28:50)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb13.mp3)

**Chapter Fourteen (26:01)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb14.mp3)

**Chapter Fifteen (22:26)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb15.mp3)

**Chapter Sixteen (27:02)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb16.mp3)

**Chapter Seventeen (23:47)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb17.mp3)

**Chapter Eighteen (27:14)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb18.mp3)

**Chapter Nineteen (26:53)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb19.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty (22:50)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb20.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-One (24:55) ** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb21.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Two (29:40)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb22.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Three (24:31)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb23.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Four (11:39)** | [link to download](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/32/items/twb1_20191002/twb24.mp3)


End file.
